


Gotober prompts

by Shadow0kana



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Angst, Aziraphale's True Form (Good Omens), Fallen Angel Crowley (Good Omens), Fanart, Fluff, Gotober, Humor, Light Angst, October Prompt Challenge, Prompt Fill, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26803288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow0kana/pseuds/Shadow0kana
Summary: Doodles made for Tinwelintt and Sugarsky.art’s Gotober challenge on Instagram.I give myself 20 minutes per drawing, lining only. Tell me what you think!I will add tags as needed when I add drawings. :)
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 34
Kudos: 18





	1. In the beginning




	2. Crepes and cocoa




	3. Angel loves books




	4. Tartan bowtie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did the tartan go? 👀


	5. Celestial knight (in training!)




	6. Cozy winter




	7. Stained glass angel




	8. The original sin




	9. Foliage king




	10. Yellow-eyed serpent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One very evil danger noodle.


	11. I want to break free

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 11!


	12. Nanny Ashtoreth




	13. Ancient Snake God




	14. Red haired Rapunzel




	15. Apocalypse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am running a little bit late with all of these. Ineffable-con kept me busy!


	16. Witchery




	17. Girl power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her face came out weird, but my 20 minutes rule says I have to post her as is.


	18. Ice cream




	19. Atlantis - the lost empire




	20. Nuclear power plant




	21. Satanic chattering order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am finally done with the Human Week. This has been... interesting. It’s always good to get out of my comfort zone, but I did not have as much fun or inspiration.


	22. God’s servant




	23. Evil smell




	24. Holy sword

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally up to date! 💛


	25. Infernal hierarchy




	26. Mighty Cherub




	27. Crowns and horns




	28. Fallen angel




	29. Enemies to lovers




	30. Like old wine




	31. Trick-or-treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is it! I finished it!!! 👻🎃💛
> 
> For this last drawing, I decided to do a full colored one! 
> 
> Happy Halloween!!!


End file.
